Taking Control
by Bee's Girl
Summary: Julie decides to write a fanfiction with herself in it. Numerous Harry Potter characters, started as a dumb idea, now its more of a RemusJulie love story...but I won't tell you how it ends yet, and there is more to it then just that!
1. Prologue

Julie and Tina are my one characters, and I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. Alright, this is probably an odd fanfiction, and I don't think it will have one consecutive plot. Each chapter will be reserved for a new character, there may be more then one at a time. And, they can be of any age! And thats why its called taking control lol. I will try to keep them as in character as possible, but don't get mad if they're not perfect! Please review, but I won't force you...yet lol

Enjoy!

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Came the sweet voice from behind Julie, she turned to see her sister looking over her shoulder at the computer screen and she groaned. "What are you writin'?" 

"Leave me alone Tina, I'm writing a Harry Potter fanfiction." Julie said and turned her attention back to the computer screen and continued typing.

"That's stupid." Tina said as she read what she had written, it was some kind of Angst story about Tonks and Lupin. Julie refrained from commenting and continued her sister continued on. "Think about it, if you're the one who likes him, why write as story bout him and someone else?" Still, Julie refrained from answering but she was now slightly interested. "Know what? I think you should write a fanfiction and include yourself in it. You know, not make up some character, but bring them here."

Julie looked at her sister and gave her an angry glare. "You can't just make something that doesn't make any sense. It has to be plausible! Even if it is AU!"

Tina snorted, "You as the author can do whatever you want! Now, come on just try it. You like Draco right?" Julie's face blushed slightly. "Good so just write about bringing him here and see what happens."

"Alright, won't hurt to try it."


	2. Draco's Misery

Okay, this one is a little short and expect the others to be longer. I just wanted to give you a little flavor as to what it will be like.  
Enjoy!  
Second chapter should be up soon enough..hopefully :P

* * *

Draco Malfoy was pacing his room, it was mid September and he was preparing for the tasks he had to complete to gain his dark mark. It was an honor. Or at least that's what his father kept telling him, even though no one was convinced. The last thing he wanted to do was pick a side, for he knew that sitting in the middle once the war was over he would be free to do whatever he pleased. But, once he got the dark mark his fate would be decided for him. 

He groaned again, there was no way out of this unless he wanted to die. Vaguely, he wished he had returned to Hogwarts for his seventh year. He flopped down onto his bed when a horrible pain coursed through his body. He could hear a voice in his head, calling him. _Draco, Draco come to me. Come to me. _The voice was soft and he felt it tugging at his soul. In a matter of moments his entire reality shifted, and suddenly he found himself somewhere else.

Julie screamed with glee when Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared on her bed. "It worked! It really worked! I can't believe this! It's amazing! Absolutely splendid!" She rushed over to his side and reached a hand out to touch his face, but he snatched her wrist tightly and whipped out his wand.

"Where am I? And what have you done? You sick muggle." His words were harsh and she felt them cut into her, but still unable to get over the simple fact that Draco Malfoy was touching her wrist it wasn't enough to wipe the stupid grin off her face.

"You're in my bedroom, I summoned you." Julie spoke her voice light and dreamy. She couldn't take her eyes away from him, he was nothing like the stupid git they had got to play Draco in the movies, no he was perfect.

Draco looked at her darkly "Crucio!" He cried and when nothing happened Julie began to laugh. He looked at her incredulously and began trying various spells, which to his dismay nothing happened.

"You can't do that, I'm in control here. No magic for you, I don't trust you and for good reason I think." She said, he had already realized her wrist and she had taken a few steps back as he stood up, he was much taller than her but she wasn't intimidated, yet.

He snarled at her and forced her against the wall, "I don't need magic to get answers from you." Her eyes widened as she saw realized there was no way to stop him, he was simply to strong. "Apparently you can't control everything now tell me what you have done." He held both her hands above her head and reached into his robes pulling out a dagger. Julie's eyes widened in fear as he began to press it lightly against her throat, still she said nothing.

"STOP!"

A disembodied voice called out from somewhere and startled Julie out of her revere. She was in a state of shock, it was as though she had actually _been _there with him, as though it was really happening. She gazed at her sister and realized it was her who had yelled. "Tina?" She said in a timid voice, still filled with confusion.

"Why in gods name would you write it like that? Are you trying to get yourself killed? Why would you make him do that?" Tina's voice was filled with fear and curiosity, she didn't understand Julie sometimes.

"I-I didn't have control over him! That was just how _he_ reacted!" It did occur to her that she wasn't really making a llot of sense but it was the truth. "Somehow, I was able to make it so he couldn't perform magic, but what he did was his choice. But..it was just a story…right Tina?"

"Yeah…just a story." Tina replied, perhaps she had over reacted. But for some reason it felt more like she had been watching everything happen and that it was real. "But maybe next time pick someone whose a little less dangerous. Like Lupin!"

At this, Julie's face went a deep crimson, her attraction to Remus Lupin was so much more then thinking he was some kind of sex god. No, she loved everything about him. Even his lycanthropy, she had always seen herself as a better match for him then Dora anyways. "No, there is no way I'm doing this again." She said with determination and left the computer desk shaking. She didn't even notice the fact that her wrists were now bruised.

Tina didn't believe her sisters words, she knew that she would do it again, and she was determined to be right there with her. Perhaps next time she would write herself in.


	3. To Hogwarts I Go

Whoa, screw it being a series of one shots, that idea flew out the window the second I started writing this! I don't think it would be possible to do it the way I had planned, as that would mean a very loooooong chapter! Oh well, I'm liking this, hope you do to!

* * *

Julie turned over in her bed for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening. She managed to glance over at her clock and wished that she hadn't, the bright red numbers seemed to glare back at her, announcing that it was one thirty in the morning. _At least it's Friday so I can sleep in. _She thought as she pulled her blankets closer to her and snuggled in. But her mind wouldn't let her sleep, in fact for the past two weeks she could only think of one thing, or perhaps it was more accurate to say one person. Remus Lupin. 

Ever since she had wrote that story about Draco, the idea of meeting him began to tug strongly at her heart. But she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to pull away from him, or perhaps that it would just be a regular story, nothing so amazing as her last experience. She had not stepped one foot into the computer room, and prided herself on her will power. She was afraid to touch the computer, afraid to touch her pen to a piece of paper unsure what words would rush out of her. Her grades had suffered immensely; she even refused to write a paper for her English class, much to her teachers and parents displeasure.

But tonight was too much for her, she had to see him, and she knew she could no longer resist her deep desires. Deciding it best not to use her own name she made up a character that she could become, Deveelyn Beaudoir, a half-blood witch from France whose parents had been killed just before she was to enter into school. She moved to live with her Aunt who lived in England, and so attended Hogwarts instead. Her mind, not thinking clearly didn't realize the full extent of the possible effects making up a life would cause her.

She slinked her way through her bedroom and slipped into the chair by her desk, turning on her lamp it emitted a soft glow over her papers that seemed to be scattered everywhere. Without another thought, for fear she would loose her nerve, she began to write. And, as if by magic in its own right, everything seemed to whirl around her and she suddenly found herself somewhere else. Not writing, no, now she was merely a character.

Deveelyn walked briskly through the hallways at Hogwarts, as she had done since her first year she managed to remain unseen and that was just how she liked it. Ever since her parents deaths, she had become a completely different person. Now, she would spend most, if not all, of her time alone, generally studying. And after years of practice she didn't need any kind of spell to slip through the students even her fellow fifth year Gryffindor's, without being noticed. But today was different for one very specific reason, someone was actually actively looking for her. Somewhere in the depths of her mind she made out someone calling her voice, but she blocked it out not daring to believe it was the truth. But then it came again, more urgent. She paused to look around and someone jumped in front of her.

"It is Deveelyn right?" The voice asked and she nodded as she slowly began to take in his features. She recognized him instantly as Remus Lupin and as he smiled her heart did a flip. His honey brown eyes locked in with her deep ocean blue ones before he finally remembered why he was here. "I was afraid I had it wrong for a second there. Madam Pince told me that you had an overdue library book, well more accurately I asked her." She didn't notice the slight blush that crept onto his face as she was unable to look anywhere other then his feet. "Thought I'd save you the trouble of facing her wraith and remind you."

For a second longer she remained unmoving before it dawned on her and she reached into her robes and pulled out a small gold book. "Oh. Thank you. That's awfully kind of you." She said and blushed, though for the life of her she couldn't figure out why exactly he cared. "Remus?"

He grinned when she spoke his name, and it seemed to snap them both back into reality and they're eyes locked again for a moment. "Yea?" He said somewhat awkwardly and felt somewhat shamed at how stupid he must have sounded.

"We better hurry to Arithmancy, being late for Professor Janus might actually be worse then an over due book." Deveelyn said and turned to walk away, but waited half turned for his response.

"Huh?" His expression betrayed the fact that he hadn't realized they had class together and he mentally slapped himself in the head for his foolishness. "Yea, umm, we can walk together." He said as his face went red again, they made light conversation keeping to the topic of Arithmancy until they got to class and took there separate seats.

Deveelyn found that throughout class, and in fact the rest of the day she couldn't concentrate. Her focus remained strictly on Remus Lupin. She was trying to memorize everything about him as their conversation replayed in her mind over and over. She watched the way he ran his hand through his hair when he was nervous, or the bright gleam of pride when ever he received praise from his professors. And, of course the way he seemed to fit right in with his friends even though they were obviously so different from him. At dinner, as she stole a few glances his way she caught to gleam of mischief in his eye which made her heart flutter.

She tried to get him of her mind, and the only way she knew she could truly be rid of thoughts of him was in her sanctuary, the Library. Which, she had to return to anyway to give back her book before more trouble ensued. She quickly, practically ran actually, to the Library the second she had finished eating. As soon as she got there she gave a nod to Madam Pince, and placed the book on one of the shelves. She breathed in deeply the smell of books as she wandered through them, it was like coming home.

She knew every nook and cranny through the entire thing as though she had always belonged there, so it was not hard for her to find a book of interest and slip into a chair near the back. Relieved to find there was truly a way to get him off her mind, she read with such reverence it was as though she would never stop. But something, she could not explain pulled her out of it and she looked up to see none other then the one person she had been trying to avoid, invading her space.

He, seemed as oblivious to her presence as she had just moment ago been to his. Almost instinctively, she stood up and made her way over to the empty space on the shelves where the book belonged, hoping to escape out of here unnoticed. Her escape plan though, was foiled when he suddenly jerked his arm back excitingly whipping out a book, and elbowed her quite forcibly in her side.

Unprepared for such an action, she was knocked of her balance and shoved into the shelf on the opposite side, causing a commotion as some of the books began to fall from there place. She let out a small yelp and he whipped around just in time to see what had happened, and have a book come crashing down on his foot. They looked at each other, at first both pained and startled and then, a wave of laughter washed over them. It was short lived however, as Madam Pince came upon them.

"Mr. Lupin and Miss. Beaudoir! I expected better from the two of you! Clean up this mess this instant and remove yourselves from here before I decide to do you worse!" Her words came out like venom and they both started to move quickly restocking the shelves as she watched them. With one last glance at Madam Pince, they ran out of the Library, both grinning like fools once they ascertained they were out of danger.

"I can't believe we got away with that! I thought for sure she would kill us!" Deveelyn exclaimed with glee and they had begun to walk side by side, headed for the common room.

"I know! I've seen her do much worse." Remus said and thought of the events that had happened, a look of concern washing over his face. "Are you alright? I'm sorry, I hadn't known you were there. I hadn't meant to-"

She cut him off with a wave of her hand, "Of course I'm fine. I know it was an accident. No hard feelings. Besides, I expect if it had been anyone else with me, it wouldn't have been such a clean escape."

"You're right, just like us book nerds to get away with trashing the Library." He replied, and the moment the words were out of his mouth he regretted them. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you…" He words stopped and he looked over at her, feeling painfully awkward.

"Hey, it's only the truth." She said and offered a light smile, they had reached the Gryffindor common rooms and she said the password to the fat lady and they both slipped inside. Before either had a second to continue their conversation though, or even just to say goodbye, Remus was confronted by a group of boys. James, Sirius and Peter to be more exact. He looked back at her, an apologetic look on his face as they pulled him away. She only laughed slightly as she took her leave and went up to her dorms. No sooner had she put her head down on her pillow when she heard a voice calling out to her, only it wasn't saying her name, or was it?

"Julie, Julie!" The voice became more persistant and louder each time. "Julie!!" It screeched in her head and she felt herself being ripped from her body. She clung desperately to her covers but it was too late, she was already back to her other reality. _Her _reality.


	4. Decisions Decisions!

Alright Folks! Heres the next part! Okay, so remember how before I mentioned I wouldn't force you to review? yes? Well, times have changed folks lol Come on, just drop me a note I'm begging you! I guess I can't force you, but just know that it would be greatly appreciated...(Even if its just to tell me why you didn't like it!)

* * *

Decisions, Decisions! 

"Julie!"

The voice was no longer concerned, surprisingly it sounded quite angry. Deveelyn stirred in her bed, her body aching wand she peeled an eye open to look at her cousin, the cause of all this pain. "Julie?" She said questioningly, "Who's that?"

Tina looked at her wide eyed. "Did you hit your head? _You_ are Julie!!" She shouted at her.

Deveelyn gasped and jumped up to stand looking down at her own clothes, she was no longer wearing her school robes, and instead she was wearing her pajamas. "Deveelyn….no, I'm Julie. And you're my sister, Tina." She said, as if reminding herself as she looked around the room. "Oh Tina! What an amazing dream I had! I was with Remus, Remus Lupin!" She said and sighed contentedly.

"I know." Said Tina, perhaps a tad bit bitterly and she held up a few papers to inspect. "I read your entire little escapade. I can't believe you actually went there!"

Julie gaped open mouthed at her sister, had this not been the same person who had been practically begging her to write again? Unbeknownst to her though, her sister wasn't mad that she had wrote again, but that she hadn't included her. She snatched the papers from her and she felt small tears sting her eyes. "I really was there…" she mumbled.

"Yes! We went over that already, and with no regard for consequences. Honestly! An orphaned half-blood? Did you not think for one moment to include anyone else in your family? Not one person sprang into your mind when you came up with that ridiculous back-story?" Tina said, screaming at her, eyes glaring at her filled with anger as she gestured about.

As realization dawned on Julie her face paled slightly, "You…you wanted to come?" Her voice was soft, and apologetic, voicing everything she had left unsaid; the fact that she had not included her sister, the one who perhaps wasn't the greatest of role models, but who had always been there for her.

Tina merely nodded and they both sat down on the edge of the bed, regarding one another slowly. "I want to come with you."

Julie nodded in agreement, "You could be my cousin, my mother's sister's daughter, making you a pureblood. A year older than me of course, but which house?" She said her eyes glazed over as it was clear she was somewhere else entirely.

Tina seemed to be in more or less the same state as her younger sister. "Why Gryffindor of course…" She said suddenly not sounding so sure of herself. "But I'm not exactly the bravest am I? Dear me, I don't know." She paused and there was a long, but companionable silence about the room as they thought. "I know Julie! You can right it! You can right about me getting sorted, it would be perfect!"

"You're right, and then we can see for sure if I really can pull you in or not. But what is your name?"

"Tanya Bledstone, my father was Robin Bledstone and my mother Avageline Blanche, your mother's sister." She said matter-of-factly as though she wasn't just suddenly making this information but as if it had always simply been that way.

"Good, good." Now listen, I won't be present at the Sorting, as I will only be 9 and a half, and my parents still alive. So I haven't the slightest clue what will happen once I start. Prepare yourself for anything." Julie said, and not waiting for a response for she already knew what it would be she pulled herself up from the bed and sat at her desk. Automatically grabbing her pencil and with a deep breath she began to write.

This time was different, as the words began to flow out of her she felt the now familiar shift taking place, but she didn't find herself suddenly walking down the halls. No, now she was merely an observer watching from up above, as though she was a ghost. Her eyes focused on a familiar figure she recognized as her older sister, but who has now a small little eleven year old girl.

Tanya Bledstone found herself amongst a throng of other first-year students. She was nervous and excited at the same time to finally be attending Hogwarts. Her smooth auburn hair was pulled back into a braid that extended just past her waist, and her brown eyes watched intently, taking in everything around her.

She found the Headmasters speech unbearably boring, and so admired the students that filled up the for house tables as she waited for the Sorting to begin and her name to be called. She was completely oblivious to the young witch and wizard who stared at her intently with identical blue eyes from behind.

Then, the names began and her whole body tensed and she was extremely impatient. Thankfully, her name started with a B so it wasn't too long of a wait.

"Bledstone, Tanya"

McGonagall's voice rang out and she sprang forward to have the hat placed on her head, all thoughts seemed non-existent, the truth being that she had no preference of house. "Hmmm, interesting…" Said a voice, "Loyal, quick-witted…and very cunning ahh yes it is quite obvious." She was about to ask what was obvious but was interrupted.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin erupted with cheer, some students banging the table as she made her way over quite proudly. She zoned out for most of the rest of the Sorting, but one name caught her attention and she turned to look.

"Devins, Erinvale." The name was called and a young girl was given a reassuring squeeze of her hand by her twin before she marched up to the hat, which after a moment of silence was followed by a loud.

"SLYTHERIN!"

The cheer erupted again, and the timid girl rushed over to the table and strong beside Tanya, but something stopped her from sitting. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was afraid her brother wouldn't join her here.

"Devins, Rustcrat."

The Sorting Hat barely had the time to touch his head fully before it announced its decision.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Tanya watched as Erinvale tightly embraced her brother, and she found herself cheering at the sibling's reunion. And, at that moment the three of them caught each others eye, and that was all it took for them to know that the correct decision had been made. The three spent the rest of the feast together, making fast friends. Tanya could easily see just how close the brother and sister were, they seemed even to be two parts of the same person. Frequently finishing one another sentences, and not even needing to voice their thoughts to convey something to one another. Identical twins they definitely were, and though Erinvale, or Rinny as she preferred, looked feminine, she shared her brothers ice blue eyes and long flowing black hair, where as her brother Rustcrat, who Tanya quickly learned preferred Rusty, hair was short and neatly cut.

On the way down to their dungeon dorm, they began to gossip about a few of the other students, it seemed a few purebloods had broken tradition and entered into both the Gryfiindor and Hufflepuff house. And, it didn't take long for them to decide that by the end of this year, they would prove there worth as Slytherins and as much more then simple first-years.

Julie found this, transition, much more pleasing, it was simply like a chapter in a story had been finished, and so she found herself floating away from the trio of friends back into her own body and bedroom. She turned to find Tina, who had apparently not had such an easy time groaning and lying on her stomach on the floor. She regarded her for a long moment before timdly voicing her thought, "Slytherin?" She said, voice barely audible.

Tina groaned again and turned to look at Julie and grinned wickedly, "I know, great, eh?" She said and rubbed the back of her head and sat up straight. "That was amazing, though coming back bloody hurt...No wonder you wanted to stay."

"How can you possibly be glad you're in Slytherin?? Do you even understand what that means? That's the house that Voldemort was from!"

"Oh hush already, just cause I'm not Miss. Innocent doesn't mean I'm going to become a Death Eater. Lighten up already. So when do you fancy we should go back?"

Julie sighed and blinked back the frustration and confusion. "Tomorrow, I need some sleep. We shall go back the same day I left, its two weeks before the final Quidditch match, so you know." Tina nodded and went back to her own room, still grinning like a fool and Julie curled up in her own bed, some how though, she found it wasn't quite the same comfort as the bed in her dorm was.


End file.
